Dia yang Meresahkan
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Satu alasan yang membuatmu ingin memilikinya adalah mata itu. Awalnya, tapi apakah hanya begitu saja? Sedang kau resah karena sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti dari dirinya. BTS. Taegi/Vga. Taehyung x Yoongi.


**Dia yang Meresahkan**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Chracters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

 **[1] Light**

Kau menemukannya dalam sebuah festival lampion di China. Malam dengan cahaya merah yang memenuhi jalanan, juga permukaan sungai dengan teratai-teratai buatan yang diberi lilin di tengahnya. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan senang membawa gulali dan topeng di tangan mereka. Musik tradisional terdengar merdu, berasal dari penyanyi yang berdiri di tengah perahu kecil yang dikayuh.

Dia hanya seorang lelaki yang sedang menopang dagu dan bersandar pada tembok pembatas, memandang air yang memantulkan lampion juga bulan di langitnya. Rambut pirangnya nampak mencolok di antara kepala-kepala hitam di sekitarnya—meski kulitnya dan kulit mereka hampir serupa warnanya. Kau tidak punya tempat yang tersisa untuk memandangi arus lembut dari sungai yang bergerak ke haluan itu. Jadi kau ambil tempat di sampingnya, ikut menyandarkan perut dan menyilang tangan di tembok itu.

Dia menoleh. Dia sadar ada orang yang mengisi spasi di sebelahnya. Mungkin tempat itu kosong sejak beberapa lama, hingga kedatanganmu mengundang atensi.

Yang kau dapat darinya adalah sepasang mata sewarna lumpur. Di malam yang bermodal cahaya lampion yang digantung berantai itu, kau tak begitu yakin yang kau lihat adalah selapis lensa buatan, atau memang warna asli dari matanya. Yang jelas, kau terpana dan untuk sesaat otakmu hanya terisi pertanyaan; itu asli atau tidak?

Pertanyaanmu hanya dijawab oleh tatapan yang masih sama—tatapan inosen dari seseorang yang tak kau kenal, tatapan inosen yang ingin-tak ingin untuk mengenalmu.

" _Maaf?"_ tanyanya dengan bahasa yang berbeda denganmu, ada sirat rasa tak nyaman dari raut wajahnya.

Kau sadar kalau kau telah memberinya sebuah stigma. Dia yang kembali pada sungai di hadapannya itu tak melirikmu lagi. Sementara kau masih terpaku dengan tanda tanya yang tak juga sirna. Warna lumpurnya itu asli atau tidak?

.

.

.

 **[2] Designer**

Ketertarikanmu pada si lelaki bermata lumpur itu seperti hanya sebuah ketertarikan biasa; sama ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik, benda bagus atau wanita cantik. Awalnya kau kira begitu sebab sekembalinya dirimu dari negeri tirai bambu itu, kau melupakannya dan mengganti isi kepalamu dengan pekerjaan yang menyapamu kembali.

Hanya saja, sesekali kau teringat akan sepasang jernih mata kelabu itu.

Bayangnya yang masih menempel di kepala membuatmu merumuskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru; seperti siapa namanya, atau di mana dia tinggal, dan jelas, matanya asli atau tidak. Agaknya kau sesali juga karena pertemuanmu dengannya kala itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Bersapaan seperti orang asing yang baru saling mengenal pun tidak. Dia pergi ketika dia merasa cukup untuk melihat teratai-teratai terang itu, dan kau juga pergi ketika teman-temanmu memanggil. Sudah. Begitu saja.

Lantas mengapa mata itu meresahkanmu?

Sebab mata itu kembali kau temukan. Bukan sebagai bayang dalam khayalmu yang tak pernah tergerus, tapi sebentuk nyata dari sosok seorang lelaki yang duduk di ruang rapat. Dia ada di sana, melipat kaki, duduk dengan elegan. Dia bertemu mata denganmu saat kau ambil kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. Lagi-lagi, tatapmu yang memberinya stigma itu membuat dia menyiratkan rasa yang sama seperti ketika pertama kalian bertemu. Namun sebelum kau sempat duduk dan bertanya, kawanmu yang juga mengikuti rapat itu memperkenalkannya padamu.

"Dia Min Yoongi, desainer yang akan bekerjasama dengan kita dalam pemotretan kali ini."

"Salam kenal," ucapnya sambil berdiri, dengan bahasa yang kau mengerti. Entah kepalamu kau taruh di mana tadi hingga kau baru sadar kalau dia yang kau kira orang China itu nyatanya warga negara Korea sama sepertimu. "mohon kerjasamanya."

Senyumnya mistik. Sama dengan matanya.

Lelaki androgini yang penampilannya meyerupai wanita itu entah bagaimana membuatmu tertarik. Bukan karena wangi parfumnya, atau pakaian yang dia kenakan, atau juga bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus; dengan pinggang ramping dan kaki jenjang. Bukan. Hanya karena matanya; atau sesuatu dalam mata lumpur itu di sana.

"Ayo, duduk Taehyung _-sshi_. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu ketua tim."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Hari itu kau duduk dengan resah dalam rapat, pikiranmu tak bisa hanya fokus terhadap presentasi dan rencana yang timmu susun, atau juga yang kalian diskusikan bersama. Kau memang ambil peran, tapi matamu—atau matanya, seolah terikat akan sesuatu. Kalian sesekali saling bertatapan tanpa kata. Hanya menelusuri arus sungai yang sama.

"Besok semua harap datang ke butik Tuan Min, jam 10 pagi. Jangan ada yang terlambat."

Tadinya begitu, namun ketika rapat usai, dia minta kau menemuinya untuk bicara. Di sebuah cafe bernuansa kayu klasik dengan lampu _tumblr_ tergantung di sepanjang tepian dindingnya. Dia dan secangkir _americano,_ dan kau dengan _flat white._

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu terus melihatku seperti itu."

Caramu memandangnya, di waktu lalu, dalam rapat, atau saat ini pun sama saja baginya. Mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi diberitahu olehnya kau pun sedikit tertawa. Dia mungkin benar, tapi alasan yang harus kau jadikan jawaban mungkin masih samar. Tertarik atau hanya ingin tahu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Akhirnya kau menyerahkan jawabannya pada dia yang telah bertanya. Dia tersenyum. Sebetulnya kau ingin tanya juga kenapa dia punya senyum yang aneh—unik, mistk, atau entahlah.

"Ini asli. Warna kelabu lumpur di rawa-rawa." Dia menyentuh ekor matanya. Saat kau perhatikan lebih jeli, bulu matanya begitu lebat dan lurus. "Pernah baca Memoirs of Geisha? Dalam kisah itu ada seorang gadis yang memiliki mata sebiru air. Orang-orang terjerat dalam kekaguman pada mata itu. Kau tahu yang kumaksud, kan?"

Kau tak juga melepas matamu dari lumpur itu. Kau tahu. Jelas. Maksud dari perkataannya adalah sirat makna yang sebaliknya. Klise. Satire. Tentang bagaimana mata biru yang begitu mengagumkan, sementara dirinya punya warna yang keruh. Dia mungkin benci itu, juga tatapan orang lain yang menelisik.

"Apa yang salah dari matamu? Kurasa tidak ada."

"Tapi tatapanmu tak menunjukkan itu. Kau menatapku seolah kelabu ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi memang benar, _sih."_

Dia menopang dagunya dan memoles senyum. Dia seolah setuju padamu, tapi kau justru tak setuju pada simpulannya yang dia buat sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan. Bukan begitu. Kalau maksudmu aku bermasalah dengan matamu, kau salah."

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya tertarik padamu." Lantas kau nyatakan secara gamblang apa yang kau pikir tepat untuk sargahanmu. Kau tak memutus tatapamu supaya dia percaya bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh.

"Maksudmu?"

Dan matanya yang sedikit melebar itu makin membuatnya terlihat aneh. Menarik dengan cara yang mistik.

"Kau lucu, Tuan Kim. Aneh juga kenapa kita bisa bertemu lagi." Dia masih ingat padamu. Dan kau ingin menyelami manik itu lebih dalam...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3] Snap**

"Kim. Tae. Hyung," ucapnya seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang mendekat padamu. Tiga langkah lebar dari kaki berbalut sepatu _boots suede_ itu. "Selamat pagi."

Dia menenakan pakaian yang sewarna dengan kelabu matanya.

"Pagi," ucapmu.

Dia cukup puas dengan jawabanmu. Dia tersenyum. Lebih cerah dari kemarin. Tapi sama mistiknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, tuan Kim?" tanyanya. Kau melirik sederet pakaian yang ada di kanan kirimu.

"Pilihkan model kami pakaian terbaikmu. Selesai."

"Apa kau juga mau kupilihkan pakaian terbaikku?"

"Apa itu gratis?" candamu. Dia terkekeh dengan cara yang lucu. Lantas dia menggendikkan bahu dan berlalu.

"Halo Jimin- _ie_!" dia menyapa seorang lelaki dengan akrabnya.

Para _staff_ tengah bersiap dengan lampu dan kamera, juga butik milik Min Yoongi yang diseting jadi lokasi pemotretan. Sementara para model yang dinanti belum juga keluar dari ruang rias.

Selama menunggu, kau mencoba menggunakan kamera milik salah seorang _staff_. Hanya untuk memotret beberapa objek yang menurutmu menarik. Seperti kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung, atau derai tawa dari mereka yang sedang mengobrol. Kau bidik lensamu pada mereka.

Saat kau tengah mencari objek lain untuk kau potret, kau melihatnya lewat lensa kamera.

Dia duduk menyilangkan kaki di bingkai jendela berwarna gading. Sinar matahari di belakangnya membuat rambut pirangnya makin terlihat terang, begitu juga sisian tubuhnya yang nampak bercahaya. Seperti malaikat, tapi bukan. Hanya saja pesonanya bertambah dengan sinar dari balik kaca bening itu. Memesona, tapi mistik.

Kau menurunkan kameramu. Kau benar-benar melihatnya dengan kedua matamu kali ini.

Ah, kau menyadari sesuatu.

Kau dibuat mengerti bahwa yang meresahkanmu bukan hanya matanya, tapi juga wajahnya, bahunya, tangannya, kakinya, dan segala yang nampak dari dirinya. Tapi juga tak hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti. Sebab mungkin ada orang sepertinya yang memiliki sesuatu yang tak kasat mata namun bisa memikat. Ya, itu dia, mistik.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, kau terus melihat Yoongi. Dia aneh bukan?"

Kau mungkin tak sadar saat seseorang mendekatimu. Kau baru tahu jika di sampingmu telah berdiri seorang lelaki berjas biru. Kau tahu dia lelaki yang sama yang Yoongi sapa sebelumnya. Mungkin kenalannya, kawannya, atau siapalah dia.

"Aneh?" Kau tanyakan itu untuk tahu apa arti aneh bagi lelaki itu. Kau juga menyematkan kata aneh bagi Yoongi, tapi mungkin berbeda antara yang kau anggap dan dia anggap.

Lelaki itu memandang Yoongi dengan mata puja. Tapi titik yang dia tuju hanya satu.

Matanya.

"Hei, Jimin- _ie,_ kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Yoongi memarahinya. Kau melihat lelaki itu menunduk sambil tertawa, lantas menggumamkan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[4] Drunk**

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak pertemuanmu dengan lelaki mistis itu. Secara berkala kau berjumpa dengannya karena urusan pekerjaan. Di luar itu, kau tak pernah dapat ajakan untuk minum kopi di _cafe_ seperti waktu itu lagi. Kau tak berniat untuk balas mengajaknya pergi—walau hanya sekedar untuk minum kopi. Keinginanmu belum sekuat itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Kau masih bimbang.

Malam itu kau duduk di kursi tinggi, menunggu _bartender_ meracik minuman pesananmu. Kau sudah minum beberapa sloki, tapi kau ganti, kau ingin yang lain.

Kau menopang dagu. Musik dengan tempo cepat sedang menghentak. Orang-orang berkemeja menari di lantai dansa bersama gadis-gadis dengan gaun seksi. Beberapa kawanmu yang juga pergi ke _pub_ itu asyik bermain kartu di mejanya, tertawa ketika ada satu yang kalah taruhan. Sementara kau lebih memilih unuk minum dengan tenang. Tenang tapi hampa rasanya. Bukan karena kau tak punya teman minum, tapi karena Min Yoongi dan suatu perasaan yang mengambang dalam dirimu.

Apa yang selama ini kau rasakan lebih kepada sebuah ketertarikan. Belum pantas untuk disebut suka atau apapun. Kau hanya penasaran padanya. Tapi entah apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu dari lelaki beraura mistik itu. Dia seperti mawar yang sudah jelas bentuknya, warna merahnya, dan duri pada tangkainya. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?

"Kim. Tae. Hyung."

Entah takdir sedang mempermainkanmu atau apa, sosok yang selalu terbayang dalam kepalamu muncul begitu saja. Entah datang dari mana dan tiba-tiba sudah ambil tempat di sampingmu. Dia melirikmu dengan matanya yang aneh. Dia ikut-ikutan menopang dagu juga. Lantas tertawa, seperti mengejekmu karena duduk di _bar_ sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu dengan nada main-main, mengimbanginya yang terlihat jenaka.

"Apa perlu kau tanyakan?"

Cahaya biru dari lampu membias pada kulit putihnya yang mulus. Bahu itu sedikit terekspos karena kerah _sweater_ tipisnya yang rendah. Dia punya tato yang terlihat dari tengkuknya. Mungkin sampai ke punggung tato itu masih ada.

Meski ada biru, tapi tak cukup terang. Hanya remang di antara kalian. Lantas kau teringat pada perkataan seorang kawannya di butik itu;

" _Dalam gelap kau akan menemukan matanya, dan kau akan tahu seberapa cantik mata itu. Dia terlihat mencolok walau tanpa cahaya di sekitarnya."_

"Yoongi...," panggilmu.

Kau benar melihat warna kelabu matanya walau terang pelit melingkupi kalian.

"Kau benar-benar meresahkan."

"Hm?"

Kau mengambil tangannya dan mengecup telapak tangan itu. Orang mungkin akan mendaratkan bibir di punggung tangan, tapi kau tidak. Kau lebih suka bagian yang lebih hangat. Telapak tangannya hangat dan lembut. Lantas setelah puas mengecupnya lama, kau taruh tangan itu di pipimu, kau jaga supaya dia tidak berpindah dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kau. Meresahkan."

Minuman yang kau pesan telah tersedia di depanmu. Tapi yang kau butuhkan bukan sekadar alkohol.

.

.

.

 **[5] Adore**

Suatu subuh yang tenang di mana kalian bergelung manja di balik selimut, di atas ranjang dengan sprei gading. Kau menghabiskan malam dengannya setelah pertemuan kalian di _bar_ itu. Kau lelah, tapi bukannya tidur dengan menggantung alam sadarmu di kaitan mimpi, kau hanya terpejam malas berjumpa dengan pagi. Karena kau tidak tidur pulalah, ketika dia menyentuh segurat bekas luka di pipimu, kau bangun. Hanya menatap matanya yang kelabu. Bernapas, tapi tak bicara.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu resah. Katakan apa yang salah dari diriku."

"Kau mulai terlihat seperti gadis-gadis dalam drama."

Dia mengulum senyumnya tanpa melepas ujung jari itu dari pipimu.

"Katakan saja..."

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Kau mengusak rambutnya.

Dia tergelak meski kau tak menunjukkan niatan bercanda sama sekali. Dia menarik tanganmu menjauh dari rambutnya, lantas mencondongkan tubuh padamu dengan bibir menyentuh telingamu, kemudian dia berbisik:

"Sebut saja satu-dua yang kau sukai; kau butuhkan; kau inginkan dariku." Dia seorang realis yang menuntut kejujuran—meski naif dan klise. Kau menelentangkan tubuhmu dan dia ikut bergerak, menindih dada dan perutmu dengan kulit putihnya. Lalu dia memberimu titah, sembari meniti jari pada garis rahangmu. "Sebut."

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya," kukuhmu.

Dia nampak kecewa dengan wajahnya yang berubah merengut. Tapi kau tidak juga tergugu, meski dalam kepalamu kau jelas punya jawabannya.

Yang salah dari dirinya? Bukan, tapi yang membuatmu resah adalah yang kau sukai darinya.

Satu. Kau suka mata lumpurnya yang kelabu. Bagaimana mata itu memberikan efek mistik ketika dia menatapmu. Tentang lumpur pekat yang membuatmu mau tenggelam di dalamnya. Terjerat akar bunga teratai. Kau tak ingat apakah dia yang menjeratmu atau kau yang menenggelamkan diri pada rawa berlumpur itu.

Dua. Kau menyukai dirinya. Tentang bentuk fisik memikat dan kepribadian yang naif. Ya, dia naif tapi seringkali menuntut kenaifan orang lain. Dia akan terseyum dengan caranya yang tak biasa.

Yang ada dalam kepalamu memang dua hal yang kau jadikan jawaban. Tapi sebetulnya, segala hal tentang dirinya adalah abstrak—sesuatu atau banyak hal yang tak bisa kau utarakan dengan mudah. Tapi kau juga tak mau mengakui bahwa dirimu bingung untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Mendeskripsikan seseorang bernama Min Yoongi. Kau bukan bingung, hanya tak ingin memilih salah satu, salah dua, atau sekian jawaban dari yang terbayang.

Dia itu mistik, dia itu aneh, dia itu meresahkan.

Matanya, meresahkan.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya, meresahkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakannya?" Dia yang ekor matanya turun itu menatapmu dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk; entah bosan menunggu atau memang ia hendak tidur. Lalu kau belai rambut pirang itu.

"Kau tahu," katamu menggantung. Dia bergumam dengan tanda tanya. "ada cerita tentang seorang lelaki yang sering berkata bahwa kekasihnya memiliki sepasang mata yang indah. Ia jatuh cinta pada permata hitam yang berkilau di tambang berbentuk bulan sabit itu. Ia mencintai tatapannya; matanya. Sebab kekasihnya sangatlah cantik karenanya."

"Ah..." Matanya sedikit melebar selama sepersekian detik, seperti terkagum akan sesuatu. "Permata hitam yang berkilau. Pastilah indah."

Dia kagum, tapi juga ada sirat iri. Kau melihat itu dari matanya yang bening. Dia adalah lumpur, dia tak punya permata hitam yang berkilau. Kau menatap lumpur itu sejenak sebelum kau lanjutkan lagi ceritamu.

"Kekasihnya itu juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Bertanya tentang _apa yang kau sukai dariku_?" Dia merepetisi. Kau mengangguk karena jawabannya persis seperti kelanjutan yang akan kau katakan.

"Dan dia menjawab... _matamu."_ Kau mengelus kelopak yang otomatis tertutup itu ketika ibu jarimu menyentuhnya. "Setelah mendengar itu kekasihnya meminta diri untuk meninggalkannya barang sebentar ketika mereka tengah berkencan. Tak lama ia kembali. Kau mau menebak kelanjutannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin memecut otakku untuk bekerja," tolaknya. Kau bergumam tak puas. Alasan dia begitu mungkin juga karena dia tak tahu, tak terpikirkan, atau malas saja untuk mencari runutan cerita yang harus dia karang sebagai jawaban.

"Kekasihnya kembali dengan dua buah bola mata dalam genggamannya. Sementara kelopak itu kosong, gelap, dan hanya menyisakan hujan deras yang baunya amis. Katanya, _'Jika aku tak memiliki sepasang mata yang katamu indah ini, masihkah kau mencintaiku?'_ " Dia mengernyit. Aneh mungkin mendengar ada hal yang tak wajar menjadi bagian dari ceritamu. Mencongkel mata? Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar. Lalu kau bicara lagi.

"Bukannya menjawab, lelaki itu malah lari terbirit; ketakutan. Dan bola mata yang sudah dicongkel sebagai pembuktian itu menjadikannya sia-sia. Dia kehilangan mata, kehilangan lelakinya, dan hidup bersedih dalam kebutaannya."

"Ah, dia bodoh ya?" komentarnya dengan sedikit tawa. Dia mengangkat bahunya, mungkin jijik tapi juga geli.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menceritakan kisah ini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan menyungkurkan kepalanya; bersandar di dadamu.

"Aku tidak mau menyebut apapun yang kusukai; kubutuhkan; kuinginkan darimu. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Karena jika aku menyebutnya, dan kau memberikannya, kau tidak akan memiliki apa-apa lagi," ucapmu.

"Belum tentu juga aku akan memberikannya padamu. Memangnya apa itu? Kau ingin mataku juga seperti dalam cerita itu?" Lumpur itu menatap lurus padamu.

"Tentu tidak, _Sayangku_." Kau menggeleng.

"Hm… lalu apa? Aku terlalu lelah untuk menebak. _Ngantuk_ sekali." Dia menyamankan diri dalam sandarannya. Dia memejamkan matanya lambat-lambat, terkantuk-kantuk. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Akhirnya sepasang mata itu tertutup dengan bulu mata yang turun elegan. Dia tertidur juga.

Melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan damai, dan mendengar napasnya yang halus, kau melingkarkan tanganmu di pundaknya. Mengelus kulit lembut itu dengan pelan. Kau tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, tapi kau merasa harus mengatakan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu saat itu. Dia harus tahu.

"Aku menyukai semuanya yang ada padamu. Semua. Bukan hanya matamu yang seperti lumpur. Jangan kau berikan apapun padaku karena kau tak akan lagi memiliki dirimu sendiri," monologmu. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk ku cintai sampai aku mati..."

Sementara dia masih terlelap.

Awal mulanya mata itulah yang kau inginkan, tapi lama-lama kau inginkan semua yang ada pada dirinya untuk kau miliki. Dia yang meresahkan itu ingin kau miliki untuk menghentikan perasaanmu yang tak pernah tenang. Dia adalah sebab dari segala kegelisahanmu.

Kau pernah berpikir suatu kali, saat dia mengenakan pakaian satin di suatu hari. Bahwa Min Yoongi juga akan sangat cocok dengan satin, sebagai pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ia berbaring di ranjang dan tidur dengan nyenyak; memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rambut lurusnya jatuh.

Ada satu keinginan yang muncul di kepalamu. Sebuah fantasi gila tentang dirinya dan kau yang memilikinya. Suatu keinginan tentang menjadikan Min Yoongi sebagai boneka; manekin; atau patung yang terbaring damai dalam sebuah peti kaca. Tidur dalam damainya. Abadi dalam raganya yang diawetkan dengan lilin dan zat kimia. Hingga bisa kau cintai selamanya.

Semua ini hanya satu keinginan tentang memiliki, dengan cara yang kau pilih.

.

.

.

 _Dia yang Meresahkan_

 **END**

 _Lahir Mei 2017. Pernah ditulis dengan cast berbeda untuk project buku Le Mielleur Cadeau._


End file.
